Modus Operandi
by Reya Teniko
Summary: Usopps’ dreams came true once he entered the famous Grand Line College. Too bad they crashed to pieces once he got acquainted with the roommate, the weird kid, the stalker, the Hispanic swordsman and their friends. Poor Usopp. SanUso, ZoLu, NaVi
1. Never Never Land

**Modus Operandi**

**disclaimer: **One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. They are property of the genius that is Eiichiro Oda. Any similarity with the real world is purely coincidental. I only own a few humble OC's, the plot, the idea and this sad excuse of another AU fic. ;-;

**summary: **Usopps' dreams came true once he entered the famous Grand Line College. Too bad they crashed to pieces once he got acquainted with the roommate, the weird kid, the stalker, the Hispanic swordsman and their friends. Poor Usopp. SanUso, ZoLu, NaVi

**author: **Reya Teniko

**notes: **Swearing, sexual innuendos, violence, mentions of sex, drugs, the whole shit. Men on men action, women on women action. Any questions post them in a review, send me a message or via mail (dothelocolotion at gmail dot com)

"Talk"_ Thought_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Never Land **

"TAAAKEEE MY HAAAAND! WE'RE OFF TO NEVER NEVER LAND!"

Loud singing. **Very** loud, **female** singing.

Usopp raised his slender, dark brow in a mixture of confusion, amusement and horror.

He would be living here?

Slowly looking at the little piece of paper, that looked like it was cut out of a newspaper, he made sure it was the right apartment.

_Yup. 313. Unfortunately I'm not mistaken._

He sighed.

God damn his luck to be accepted to a College that was so far away from his home town.

Ah well, at least it did make up for being one of the best Colleges in Japan.

Grand Line College was one of the most praised Colleges in all of Japan. It provided the students a mixture of 15 different majors that one could graduate in. Its campus and dormitories were also rumored to be one of the largest in the state. Naturally because of all this it was also rumored to be one of the most expensive ones and the like where you had to sweat blood to get accepted.

And Gashu Usopp had sweated goddamn blood like no other. And he had gotten in. The memory of his acceptance letter still brought a smile to his lips.

But unfortunately the dorm rooms were too expensive, albeit having an Art & Writing Scholarship **and** a part time job, our Usopp was forced to look for more **alternative** solutions.

Meaning he had to find a vacated, cheap, half-way rundown apartment. And he found it all right.

He just didn't expect that his soon-to-be-roommate would be this loud.

"DREAMS OF WAR! DREAMS OF LIES! DREAMS OF DRAGONS FIREEEE!" And other obscurities could be heard from inside.

The wooden door, which looked as if it had seen better times, almost broke down because of the loud thumping music from within the apartment.

Usopp only hopped he wouldn't land with a death metal fan. He cursed himself that he so stupidly jumped at the opportunity of a cheap apartment. He just sent out the application form to the landlord without even surveying the apartment before, or his soon-to-be-roommate.

He cursed himself again.

"FUCKING SHIT MY SPAGHETTI!"

There was a loud crash from within the apartment and Usopp blinked. The crash was followed by very loud (and very vulgar) cursing, completed with another string of things crashing into each other.

"You know they won't open just because you keep staring at them." A smug baritone came from Usopp's left, startling him.

"Ara-..I wasn't..I mean..I…" He stuttered. A man, possibly in his early 20, was leaning casually against the wall. _For God knows how long! God, now I'm the official dork of the apartment complex._ Usopp groaned mentally.

The young man had a funny appearance. His hair was a light brown color, waving down to his cheek bones, partially covering a long hook like marking that was tattooed into his skin under his left eye.

He grinned almost evilly at poor Usopp and leisurely rearranged his weight onto both feet.

"Don't worry about your new roomy. She's loud and she listens to crap music but she's okay." He walked past Usopp, gently clapping on his back.

"The name's Bascud Shuraiya, I'm your neighbor." And with that the man pocketed both of his arms and vanished around the corner, probably on his way to the apartment complexes' exit.

Usopp pondered on his words for a while and scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

Then shrugging at the man's words he once again turned to **the** door.

Strangely no loud and obnoxious screaming and no vulgar cursing were coming from within the apartment.

_Might as well get this over with._ He thought to himself and knocked. What came next; well let us just say poor Usopp wasn't quite prepared for what happened next.

The door swung back revealing a very large pot, steam still rising from it.

"Outa my way!" The female voice commanded and Usopp (thank god for his fast reflexes) quickly jumped to the right, barely avoiding the steaming pot.

The pot, and the one carrying it, disappeared around the corner in a flash. The door creaked slightly.

Sweat trickled down Usopps' face. _I'm going to live here?_

He broke down and cried.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro's eyebrow twitched dangerously for the fifth time. They were pushing it. 

They were pushing it. Purposely pushing his patience along with what little sanity he still had.

"Aaahnn…."

Zoro's eyebrow did another murderous twitch. His roommate was really pushing it.

"Sanjiii-kuuun…Moree…" The wall behind him started to emit somewhat dulled banging sounds.

Zoros' nerves snapped.

Grabbing the first thing he found on his night table, that being a particularly large text book of swordsmanship, he proceeded to stalk out of his dorm room.

His brain working on only adrenalin and high levels of testosterone (he was a **man **after all) commanded some serious ass whooping.

With a powerful kick he swung the dorm room door open only to notice that it yelped.

_The hell? Since when do doors make yelping sounds?_

Peeling the door from the wall and rearranging it back on its hinges, the young Roronoa Zoro blinked at the boy (He looked 15!) who was firmly glued on to the wall.

Zoro winced. _So that's what yelped._ He quickly glanced down the corridor to see if anybody saw the kid get murdered by the door and grabbed the youngling, dragging him inside his dorm room.

He placed him on his bed and promptly vanished to get the first aid kit, since the kid's nose had started bleeding (Not to mention the gash on the kids' forehead.) and his face held a funny expression.

Something like this: 8D Only with blood dripping from his nose and forehead. But let us continue with the story.

_Right, what comes next? Damn it, we had this in class last year! I was sleeping wasn't I?_

Although Zoro had plans to graduate in the Swordsman major (Katanas had once again become legal in 2008) and **had** to take a crash course in giving first aid, he, by all means, didn't pay attention in those classes.

Since the doctors and nurses always patched him up (He had the scars to prove it) he thought it wasn't necessary to learn these things.

Zoro gently shook the kids' shoulders. "Oi. Oi! You awake yet?"

More blood sprouted from the kids' nose. Zoro panicked and….promptly shoved a whole bandage roll into the guys left nostril. _Meh, it'll do for now._ He thought to himself as he bandaged the kids head and other minor wounds on his face.

_But what the hell is a kid like him doing here? He doesn't look like a high school graduate._

Brushing a few stray raven black bangs from the kids face, Zoro observed the youth lying on his bed.

"Aaaahnnn….Sanji-kuuun…Sooo good…" The wall started to emit the thumping noises again.

_That mother fucking son of a bitch...I'm going to murder him!_ The vein on Zoros' forehead pulsed dangerously as he once again grabbed the textbook and stormed out of the dorm room.

Only to unceremoniously trip over a red duffle bag.

"WHAT THE FUCKING #$&!" There was another line of loud curses, albeit slightly muffled from the floor. Still swearing like a disgruntled sailor Zoro succeeded in picking himself up and glaring murderously at the red duffle bag.

"Who the hell would put their bag in the middle of the fucking hall!" He gave the bag a sharp kick for good measure.

A slightly shred and folded paper fell from the duffel bag's right side pocket. Still disgruntled and royally pissed, the young teen picked the flap of paper up and unfolded it.

There was some formal crap, more formal crap, a name, graduation points, dorm room applications, dorm room number and a name along with a picture.

The youth on the picture looked like he barely turned 15 (yet the birth date proved wrong, he was 18). He had raven black hair covered by the silliest straw hat Zoro had ever seen. Under the teens left eye was a faint scar. He had one of the goofiest smiles, it stretched from ear to ear and it looked so pure and simple and….**fun**.

Zoro sighed.

"Great. I just murdered my new roommate." Then he grabbed the red duffel bag and headed inside, closing the door behind him.

How absolutely wonderful.

**

* * *

ending notes: **

Gashu – Artist in Japanese. I think it would be an appropriate surname for Usopp. xD

Bascud Shuraiya – Ah. This guy rocks. He's the main focus in Movie 4: The Dead End Adventure and he rocks. Here's a picture of him if you haven't seen him yet http/ img. albums/v134/ Reya-chan/ABC/ shuraiya.jpg

(Just remove the spaces. xD)

Kun – A Japanese suffix used for men, boys. Male part of the population D:

Oh and you'll probably notice that I switched to a different writing style at Zoros' part. Don't worry, that was intentional. xD I did it because Zoro and Usopp have different thinking patterns and since I partially write from the characters point of view I do that sometimes. Yes I'm weird. XP. The song that the OC is screaming is Metallica – Enter Sandman

GAWD I HATE ZOROS PART. D: It's crap…. PURE CRAP!

* * *

Gashu Usopp – 18 – Apartment 313 

Monkey D. Luffy – 18 – Dorm 084

Roronoa Zoro – 20 – Dorm 084

OC (Yet to be named) – 18 – Apartment 313

Bascud Shuraiya – 22 – Apartment 314


	2. Welcome Home

**Modus Operandi**

**disclaimer:** One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. They are property of the genius that is Eiichiro Oda. Any similarity with the real world is purely coincidental. I only own a few humble OC's, the plot, the idea and this sad excuse of another AU fic.

I do not own the cat names since technically they are the property of Lamppuu over at Live Journal xD

**summary:** Usopps' dreams came true once he entered the famous Grand Line College. Too bad they crashed to pieces once he got acquainted with the roommate, the weird kid, the stalker, the Hispanic swordsman and their friends. Poor Usopp. SanUso, ZoLu, NaVi

**author:** Reya Teniko

**notes:** Swearing, sexual innuendos, violence, mentions of sex, drugs, the whole shit. Men on men action, women on women action. Any questions post them in a review, send me a message or via mail _Thought_

THINGS IN () ARE NOT A/N THEY ARE PART OF THE STORY **UNLESS** IF THEY ARE LABLED (1),(2),.. THEN THEY ARE A/N! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Sweat trickled down Usopps' face. I'm going to live here?

He broke down and cried.

"Mew?" There was a meek crying sound from his left. Drying his tears he glanced at the sound maker and was thoughtfully surprised to see a small black and white kitten staring intently back at him.

"Ah! I see you already got acquainted with Yuffie." A loud DON came from right beside him and Usopp almost jumped out of his skin.

"Doo-do-DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He screeched.

"Sorry." His roomy, a girl in her 18, shrugged looking as if she was everything else then sorry.

The large pot, Usopp noted, was resting discarded beside her feat. The little black and white kitten and what appeared her partner in crime (a grey white colored kit) were keenly inspecting the shiny object.

Usopp frowned. "I thought pets weren't allowed."

The girl grinned evilly and replied: "What the landlord doesn't know…."

_Great. I'll be living with a complete psycho._ Usopp thought to himself while deadpanning.

"Anyways. You're my new roommate aren't you?" The girl picked the large pot up and gathered the two kittens in her arms and returned to her apartment.

"Uh..Yea…Yeah!" Usopp quickly scrambled on his feet and grabbed his two bags beside him. Most of his stuff was to arrive with the delivery service later in the afternoon.

"So..ah…I'm sure our dear landlord already explained everything to you but I'd like you to know a few rules about this apartment." She practically threw the pot on to the balcony and released the two kittens on to the floor.

"First – we do not talk about the cats. Second – we do not talk about the cats.(1) Third – wild parties and or sex orgies," (At this Usopp blushed an interesting shade of red.) "Are to be held when I am either absent, asleep, in my room or dead."

Then she picked up a set of keys and threw them at Usopp. "Your keys. Your room is next to the bathroom."

Usopp blinked bewildered and gaped. "That's all?"

At his words the girl raised her left eyebrow and chuckled dryly. "I'm not here to dictate your life you know. You're 18 buddy. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do and we'll get along fine." She then picked up one of the many discarded magazines on the coffee table and disappeared on the balcony.

_Don't do anything you wouldn't do, huh?_ Usopp grimaced mentally and dragged his bags down the hall towards where he presumed the bathroom and his room would be.

_And what if you look like you'd do drugs?_

"Well I don't!" Came from the balcony and Usopp stopped dead in his tracks.

_I didn't say anything-!_ "I didn't...!"

"Well you we're thinking it!"

Usopps' mouth opened and closed a few times. His brain working overdrive to process what just happened here. Then little 'mewings' and something soft rubbing against his bare ankles (who needs socks anyway?) reminded him that yes, he still was on Earth. Then he simply shrugged the whole mind reading thing off and blamed it on the double mocca-frappe-latte he had that morning before driving to Tokyo. (2)

Striding down the hall he noted that the apartment wasn't as run down as it appeared to be. The walls seemed to be renewed not to long ago, as Usopps' artistic eye noted.

His room was colored in plain white, which didn't bother him much. After all he had enough canvases and posters to brighten the room up. It was pretty big, with a plain bed on its right side and a desk to the left, near the exist to the balcony.

Usopp deposited his two bags next to the bed and nightstand and exhaled loudly.

He was here. Finally. He made it. Despite all the teasing, laughing and name calling ("Liar! Liar!"), he actually made it into a prestigious College. Usopp gave a loud whoop of joy.

His roomy glanced down the balcony to Usopps' room. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The green haired Swordsman groaned as he once again glanced at the unconscious youth on his couch.

"What am I going to do with you now?" He wondered while absentmindedly searching his old text books for a miraculous solution. His thinking was interrupted by a loud groan.

The young man stirred. He grabbed hold on the couch's arm and raised himself into a sitting position. He blinked lazily and winced slightly at the action. Why did his head hurt so much anyway? And when did breathing become so hard? Well breathing through your nose anyway.

The youth held on to his head for a moment since apparently everything in the room was spinning. Even the funny, albeit slightly fuzzy green blob, which was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

And why did his head still hurt? It was getting harder to breathe. Oh god he wasn't getting any air! He was going to pass out for sure!

Zoro yanked the large bandage roll out of the youth's nose.

Ah! Look! He could breath normally again! A bright smile radiated at the green haired stranger. "Thanks! Now I can breathe again! And the world stopped spinning!"

Zoro deadpanned, his roommate was indeed as stupid as he looked. Well at least he wasn't unconscious anymore.

"Ah…yeah….Whatever…Do you have a name kid?"

"Yeah. Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!" It was like his smile could light up entire Tokyo in a power outtake. How could a person be so chipper, that was a thing Zoro would never understand.

Zoros' response was barely above a grunt. "Er yeah….I found you…outside. On the ground. Unconscious. Here's your paper." He blushed faintly at the statement because to him that was the most utter and complete bull he ever said.

"Oh! Thank you!" The youth replied cheerfully before grabbing the paper that was handed to him.

Which this kid appearantley believed. _**Can** a person be this gullible?_ Waving his hand in the air in a don't-mention-it matter Zoro moved to the couch.

The raven haired youth was too busy inspecting the piece of paper Zoro gave him earlier to notice this. He then turned his head to Zoro, who now moved to sit on the couch.

"Do you by any chance know where the dorm room 084 is?"

Zoro blushed crimson red remembering the earlier incident with the door. (_He must have been about to knock on the door._) "You're in it." He coughed slightly.

The youth didn't seem to pay attention to Zoro's blush, that or he didn't even notice it, and opened his mouth to let a loud: "SUGOIIII! That means you're my new roommate!"

Luffy's face practically lit up in excitement, little sparks dancing around his head.

Somehow Zoro knew that this kid will be his downfall.

**

* * *

**

ending notes:

Sugoi – amazing, incredible, cool

(1) Three guesses from where I borrowed that catch phrase! XD

(2) NO. It's not going to be another mind-reader fic. XD I just find it funny is all. x3 Besides it's 50 percent humor fic so don't take it very realistic. XDDD And no I don't think the mocca-frappe-latte exists. XDD I thought it all up.

You have no idea how many times I typed Zror instead of Zoro. D: And yes I am terribly aware that the Zoro part sucks. AGAIN! DD:

Also, does fandom Japanese bother you?

* * *

Review Response

**Shironami** – Thanks for the review:D Oh god I fell in love with Shuraiya! XDD He's so adorable! And I thought the same thing too! o.0 weird huh? Nevertheless they had me fooled till the last moment. XD

**yukikokoro** – Thanks for the review :D Oh my god. I love reading fics with Sanji-Zoro-neighbors! They have the perfect potential for a parody fic in these dynamics! XD

Ahh.. I checked the fic and I couldn't find anything of the like…could you like copy-paste in a review so I'll change it ASAP! ;.; see English is not my first language and I probably meant it in some other way…(is dumb)

**Shiruji-chan** – Thank you for the review:D I tried to give my best! XD ZoLu and SanUso is my FAV paring! Oh and the stuff written in the () is not AN. Sorry to have confused you It's part of the story. XD If I do put something in an A/N. I mark it like this (1) and then post it in the ending notes. Sorry! XDD

* * *

Gashu Usopp – 18 – Apartment 313

Monkey D. Luffy – 18 – Dorm 084

Roronoa Zoro – 20 – Dorm 084

OC (Yet to be named) – 18 – Apartment 313

Bascud Shuraiya – 22 – Apartment 314


	3. Action

**I CHANGED CHAPPIE CUZ I MISSPELED KAYA'S NAME. I DORK I KNUU! D:**

**Modus Operandi**

**disclaimer:** One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. They are property of the genius that is Eiichiro Oda. Any similarity with the real world is purely coincidental. I only own a few humble OC's, the plot, the idea and this sad excuse of another AU fic. ;;

I do not own the cat names since technically they are the property of Lamppuu over at Live Journal xD

**summary:** Usopps' dreams came true once he entered the famous Grand Line College. Too bad they crashed to pieces once he got acquainted with the roommate, the weird kid, the stalker, the Hispanic swordsman and their friends. Poor Usopp. SanUso, ZoLu, NaVi

**author:** Reya Teniko

**notes:** Swearing, sexual innuendos, violence, mentions of sex, drugs, the whole shit. Men on men action, women on women action. Any questions post them in a review, send me a message or via mail

"Talk" _Thought _"_Letter_"

THINGS IN () ARE NOT A/N THEY ARE PART OF THE STORY **UNLESS** IF THEY ARE LABLED (1),(2),… THEN THEY ARE A/N! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Action**

"_Dear Kaya, you said I had to report as soon as I get myself settled, so here I am. Technically I'm not __**here**__, her but more in a 'Hi! I'm a letter:D' Okay sorry I'll stop with the jokes. So how are you? How's your illness coming along? I know you just must miss me dearly, well guess what, I MISS YOU TOO! …Okay I apologize again for being so very hyper. It's just that this apartment is so cool! It's in a far better condition that I expected it to be. And the roommate is not all that bad either... Okay so she can be a little creepy and morbid at times…Alright, yes she is weird but I'm trying not to judge her based on my first impression. So you're probably interested how she looks and who she is huh? I know I'd be. _

_Well her name is Gouzen Ikazuchi and she's my age. She's also an art student and from what I saw (NO I was __**not**__ snooping.) quite talented. Other then that I don't think she took any other major._

_I can't say we don't get along (we don't fight, for what I am very thankful) but I can't say we get along either. Oh well we probably have to get used to each other._

_Now my dear Kaya, you're probably interested how she looks like huh? Well she's very unique I can tell you that. She has shoulder length dark blue hair with an almost 40 cm long dread lock coming down from the side. And it's colored LIKE A RAINBOW. _

_Her facial features are unique to. She has black eyes and very thin lips. Oh and her nose is also kind of crooked .And there's a faint scar running over the bridge of it. No I am NOT the least bit curious as how she got it… _"

Usopp tapped the pen against his chin. He had been settled in this apartment for 3 whole days and yet he still couldn't come up with a decent letter for his childhood friend Kaya.

Ah Kaya. He smiled at the thought.

Kaya was the person who always helped him, who stood behind him and supported him, even though she always struggled with her own illness.

Loud knocking startled him out of his deep thoughts and quickly he grabbed the letter and stuffed it under some books he conveniently kept on his table.

"Usopp! Thought I'd let you know your stuff's here!" The blue haired girl entered, wearing the always present impassive look.

"Tha..Tha..Thank you." Usopp stuttered meekly and nodded. Gouzen briefly raised a brow but shrugged it off. It wasn't her problem. She picked the kitten (Yuffie) that was beside her feet up and placed it conveniently on her shoulder. The cat immediately relaxed and reminded Usopp on a furry rag doll.

_Well might as well get my stuff._ Usopp thought to himself and rose from his chair.

* * *

"LUFFY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Zoro dove for the couch in the last moment. A shiny katana slashed through thin air where they young man previously stood.

Luffy just laughed sheepishly and withdrew the katana before performing a few slashes with it again. "Sorry Zoro! I never really got a hand at this!" His face looked anything but funny. In fact he was having the time of his life.

_If this kid starts living here I'll become shishkazoro in no time! The stupid cook would probably like that!_ Momentarily thinking about other stuff and, obviously, not paying attention Zoro had no time to dodge the next blow.

**SWASH**

Bits of green hair flew.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING MURDER ME?!!"

"Oops."

"OOPS MY ASS! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONKEY!"

"I didn't mean it Zoro!"

"GRARRRAAAAAR!!!"

A series of cracks and thumps was heard.

Next door a lanky blond young man, with stunning good looks, banged his fist on the wall.

"Can't you two keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

* * *

"**What**," there was a long pause, "Do you mean you mean by IT'S NOT YOUR STUFF?" Gouzen directed her gaze at Usopp who flinched.

"I mean what I mean! This is not mine!" To emphasize his statement he waved a box full of underwear wrapped in plastic under the young woman's nose.

At that the blue haired raised an eyebrow as of saying; 'How am I supposed to know that's not yours?'

A frustrated sigh escaped Usopps lips and he slapped his forehead in defeat.

"Look just trust me on this one okay?" He placed the box back on to the truck.

Gouzen sighed at the helpless look on Usopps face and moved towards the nervous truck driver who was busy skimming through his delivery paper and mumbling something along the lines of: "I'm so terribly sorry, very sorry,...must have been a mix up…sorry…Ah!"

A triumphant laugh escaped the drivers' lips as he enthusiastically pointed at something on the half crumbled bunch of papers.

Gouzen leaned forward and peaked at the little scribbled writing.

"Well great my dear long nose, I'm sorry to inform you but your stuff is currently in Kyoto by an underwear company." Gouzen smiled.

Usopps' face promptly drained color. He didn't have the money for another shipment! And he didn't have the money to get it himself! He didn't even have a car for crap sake!

There was a light clap on his shoulder and a woman voice ordering him to take the companies address.

"Meanwhile I'll try and get a car." Ikazuchi mumbled to herself, flipping the dread lock over her right shoulder and sauntering inside.

* * *

An elegant finger tapped against the glass table, in a slow even rhythm, which meant the person was annoyed.

One could have not been far from the truth.

The beautiful orange haired young woman, who was doing the tapping, evilly stared at the man sitting in front of her.

That man being none other than Bascud Shuraiya. He glared back, nearly crushing his glass filled with scotch.

The beauty snorted at his attempt and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Look, Bascud-san," She clasped her hands around her knee. "I know you are in financial difficulties, that is precisely the reason why I was so **gracious** to lend you money." The young man snorted. His beautiful companion continued unfazed.

"And I informed you the stuff you let yourself into, so you can not say that I left you unprepared and uninformed. The point I am trying to make is you owe me money. Plus tax."

There was a low disapproving growl in the back of Shuraiya's throat. He tipped the little glass back and gulped down the last of his scotch.

Almost slamming it down back on the table he glared at the woman in front of him. "Look Nami. It's been 2 days. I'll get your money back. I promised for fuck's sake!"

Nami's face twisted into a mask of anger. "But I want my money NOW. There's a big sale of women lingerie in Kyoto!" She practically whined like a little child that didn't get a pony for Christmas.

"Haven't you got enough money?!!" Shuraiya exploded back at her.

"That's none of your business!" she yelled back at him.

The battle was interrupted by a loud electric guitar intro. Suddenly Shuraiyas' left pocket exploded in the sounds of Def Leppards' song Action.(1)

Nami huffed in annoyance and grabbed her water glass. She had better things to do. Why couldn't they realize she loved money and if she wanted money it was money she would get! And anybody or anything that got in her way would suffer!

"What? Why? Why do you want to go to Kyoto?" Shuraiya's telephone conversations weren't always very silent.

Nami's eyes transformed into cat likes slits at the words 'go' and 'Kyoto'. Oh she had him now.

"They did what?! Fuckers. Yeah, yeah I can drive you to Kyoto. Yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway. Okay bye."

With a quick press the phone was disconnected and Shuraiya pocketed his phone yet again.

"Ne-? Shura-chan who was that?" Nami's voice sounded like honey.

This whole thing would have probably ended way better for Bascud Shuraiya had he just ran at that moment.

"Hm? My next door neighbor I have to take her and her roomy to Kyoto. Some idiot mixed up a shipment so some poor chaps' laundry is now in Kyoto." As soon as he spoke those words he blanched.

Nami's cheeky grin spread.

Yes it would have probably all ended way better for him. But where would be the fun in that?

**

* * *

ending notes:**

On Gouzen Ikazuchi – I used the Japanese way of addressing, the family name first. Well read like this (Gouzen Ikazuchi) it means **roaring(Gouzen) thunder(Ikazuchi)**. Most of her family (and she has quite a few) calls her either _Gou-chan_, _Gou-kun_ (the –kun suffix is also popular for tomboys), _Ika-ta_n (-tan is a very childish suffix, similar to -chan but very very childish) and _Zuchi-chan_. I tried to make her as less mary-sueish as possible so if you see her acting Mary-sueish PLEASE TELL ME IMIDIETLY!

Chan – A Japanese suffix used for girls.

(1) Personal opinion. I think Shuraiya is an old school die hard rock fan. You know? Def Leppard, Blue Oyster Cult? Plus I saw an AMV on this song with Shura in it .XD

I'm baaack God it took so long but yay! I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me you guys rock! I love you all!!!!

And like OMG This fic has like over 1000 hits. THANK YOU:DDD

Review Response

**quelquefois** – wow. Thank you very much. No really. I'm happy you gave me such a good review. Praise and constructive criticism all in one! What more could I want:D And don't worry. The tables are going to change. Maybe not very soon but they'll change! ;D

**Anime-Dudette** – Kyaaa omg!! I have like a famous person commenting!!! I read all your fics! You are like the queen of SanUso fics OMG!! Okay. now that THAT is out of my system.

Here's an update in all its glory. :D

**Shironami – **Heh you know how Luffy gets. :) I heard they stopped producing the USA version (after apparently totally butchering it). Personally I prefer the japans. In every anime I watch. ;D And thank you. I try to upgrade my English with writing. XD

**andicol** – Thank you very much. I aim to please! XD Luffy is one off my fav characters cuz he's so damn spunky and gahh! I just wanna cuddle him. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Shiruji-chan **– Thank you! XD Wow. I didn't think that part would be very funny but heck. okay! XD sorry for the confusion with the damn A/N. XD

* * *

Gashu Usopp – 18 – Apartment 313

Monkey D. Luffy – 18 – Dorm 084

Roronoa Zoro – 20 – Dorm 084

(OC) Gouzen Ikazuchi – 18 – Apartment 313

Bascud Shuraiya – 22 – Apartment 314

Nami – 19 – Dorm 215

Nefertari Vivi – 17 – Dorm 215

Tony Tony Chopper – 16 – Dorm 082


End file.
